


Lullaby

by Punable



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Alex, Alex had a good mother, Alex has good friends, Alex is only about 14, Alex is slightly traumatised, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And terrible teachers, But only implied, Implied Anxiety, Mostly friend fluff, Only traces of actual sadness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, So are the others, The squad are always there to help, so i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punable/pseuds/Punable
Summary: Alex grew up being told he couldn't do anything. That he should learn to shut his mouth. But, if you have good enough friends, you won't need to keep your mouth closed.The song is Arrorró mi niño.





	

Alex’s voice was not amazing.

His singing, whilst in tune, held no exceptional talent or tone. When he was a little boy, and had gone to school for the first time, he had been excited for the music classes, since his Mama had told him he had the build of a singer. 

He had sung his heart out, and afterwards had been very proud of himself. The other kids had been amazed at how confident he was.

And then he had heard the teachers in the hall.

“He was practically screaming.” He had heard one of them mutter.  
“That Alex needs to learn that not everything that comes out of his mouth is amazing.”  
“I second that. Perhaps he will learn, once he is older and the world has run its course. But I doubt he will ever truly understand.”

Alex had decided to never sing again.

~~~

After that, after the hurricane, Alex had also learnt never to look ahead. The present was all that mattered. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about it. 

Until that night.

“Come on, mon ami! Tu as une belle voix!”  
Alex shook his head at his brother, a slight pink flush to his cheeks.  
“I don’t sing, Lafayette.”  
“Of course you do! I hear you in the bathroom!”  
Alex’s eyes widened and his blush deepened, burying his face in his hands and making a little noise.  
“Come on dude! You know how Truth or Dare goes!”  
“Yeah! Besides, if we’re lucky, it may just put Herc to sleep!”  
Hercules punched John in the arm, glaring in a playful way. John gave him a cheeky grin in return.  
“So, Ham? What’ll it be? Sing or let Laff tickle you for the rest of the night?”  
Alex groaned. “This is blackmail!”  
Laff giggled and patted Alex’s head. “Oui, but we are your friends, non? You may sing your small heart out and we will not mock! Just listen!”  
Alex sighed and lent back. “Ok, fine.”

He stood up and closed his eyes to try and calm his anxiety.

“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,  
Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.  
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir  
Y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir.  
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir  
Cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir.  
Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,  
Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.  
Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,  
Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor.”

Alex took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see the agape mouths of his best friends as they stared at him in disbelief.  
“It…wasn’t too bad, was it?”  
“Mon frère… that was amazing.”  
Alex couldn’t help but be surprised. He wasn’t amazing. 

“Bruh…your voice is so unique! Like, I’ve never heard someone sing with as much, like, emotion as that!” Herc exclaimed, standing up and giving a firm pat on the back to the nervous and blushing Alex.  
Alex smiled softly, touched but not really believing their remarks. John noticed this, however, and quickly jumped in.  
“Your actual voice may not have anything special to it, but I have never gotten so emotional watching someone sing before. You need to be on a stage, preforming. I bet you’d make people cry, in a good way, I mean.”  
Alex’s eyes grew clouded with emotions, his smile growing watery.  
“You know…I can rap too?”  
Herc let out a loud laugh. “Ok, this, I gotta see!”

And so the boys spent their night showing off their various talents, their game of Truth or Dare forgotten. And just for that one night, they continued to be kids.  
Who knew what the future would hold? For the first time in a while, none of the boys cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't update my other stories, I just felt Hamilton inspired. The song is Arrorró mi niño, a Spanish lullaby that I know the words to, but not the meaning. I'm not Spanish, as you can probably tell, so if I got some of the words or accents wrong, then I apologise. I tried my best to proof read without a beta. I hope you all enjoyed it! ;U;


End file.
